Sullivan Green
Sullivan Green was the son of Warner Green and sole heir to Ackerly-Green Publishing. He was also the creator of The Monarch Papers. Personality Sullivan Green appears to have two personas - one from the lie of this world and the other from the MAGIQ-verse. In the former, Sullivan Green is a man with a fractured mind http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/22/happy-feelings/, one who was so haunted by his inner demons that he left his only child in Ireland and spent his last remaining days homeless in a park, despite having a considerable fortune. In this world, Sullivan was a man who Orvin Wallace attempted to reintroduce into society, but failed http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/09/15/the-elusive-mr-wallace/. The MAGIQ-verse paints an entirely different picture of Sullivan. Rather than a man plagued by untreated illness, his true actions were simply incomprehensible when shrouded by the forces that keep magic secret. Writings in The Monarch Papers depict Sullivan as a man who wanted nothing more to protect his daughter from the suffering that comes from knowing the truth, so much so that he forged a powerful spellhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eight-magiq-calling-the-corners/404/13 to shield her from magichttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-seven-yule/341/192. He was an explorer, a powerful magic practitioner, and, perhaps most importantly, a loving father and loyal friend. Biography Events Before The Monarch Papers Sullivan Green was born in the spring of 1958. During this time, his father, Warner Green distanced himself more and more from his company, Ackerly-Green Publishing, and his old friend. He had to care for his wife, Sylvia Green (who was suffering episodes of deep depression by this time) and his baby boy http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/what-we-know-about-ackerly-green-publishing/46. Sullivan grew up on the floor of the printing house, A&L Printing, where Warner had slowly risen in the ranks, and by the 70s Warner was in charge again. Warner was unsatisfied creatively and wounded by his wife’s degrading health, but now his son had a future. Sylvia took her own life in 1977. And Warner died a year later. Sullivan had just turned twenty. He ran the company for a year until a fire ravaged the old building, destroying it completely. But in the destruction, Sullivan learned that his father had secured a small fortune for him to do with as he pleased. Sullivan's lawyer, Orvin Wallace, helped manage Warner’s small fortune and helped Sullivan make decisions for the printing house, but, according to Orvin, Sullivan's heart was never really in it. When the fire destroyed the printing house, Sullivan disappeared soon after. Little is known of Sullivan's life after the destruction of A&L Printing. According to Orvin, he traveled the world, living thriftily except when purchasing rare books and pieces of art . When Deirdre met with Colby Fortin, he informed her that Sullivan was aware of magiq when the printing house burnt down, and that he had seen something in the firehttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/15/the-door-part-two/. As he explored the world, he met a coven of six others who taught him everything he knew about magiq. However, he soon grew restless, wanting more from the world. He became fascinated by the lost history of the old houses of wool and silver that had originated in Anne of Brittany’s court. He felt there was a hidden connection pulling him to that story. He spent years hunting down works of art, following the path of wool, while learning more and more about magic and collecting magical artifacts. During his travels, he wrote The Monarch Papers, which spanned at least three volumes http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/12/15/what-to-do/. He learned that he was sensitive to wells - places that contain hidden magiq. At some point during his journeys, Sullivan became deeply in debt, although he did have some investments http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/07/28/my-home-away-from-home/. In the crossroads of his journey, he met Aisling Green. She was also looking for the end of the roads. She had followed the path of silver around the world. They continued on the path together, and fell deeply in love. In 1992, he had a daughter, Deirdre Green. Sullivan left Deirdre shortly after she was born to search for magiq, leaving Aisling as virtually a single motherhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/18/the-door-part-three/. Despite this, Deirdre retained some memories of Sullivan telling her a childhood story and of carrying her down a long hallway, suggesting that he may have had some sort of presence in her early life http://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/11/24/being-thankful/. Some time later, Sullivan came back to New York, saying he's found the 'little red house' from Aisling's dreams, and that they would all be safe there. She said he would never be still, content. He would always be searching for something. Sullivan tried to carry Deirdre out of their apartment, but Aisling used a magiqal artifact to inflict a dark magiqal wound on him. The spell lead to Aisling's death within a year, and successfully repelled Sullivan. A year before Aisling's death, Sullivan concocted a spell to 'call the six corners'http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-seven-yule/341/171 and shield Deirdre from magical influence. To do this, he required the help of six friends - Ishi, Colby, Mendelssohn, and three others - who he wrote about in The Monarch Papers Volume Three. According to journalist Martin Rank, the Mountaineers were "blown to the six corners"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-cagliostro/282/128, which suggests that these individuals may have been Mountaineers. The details of Sullivan's whereabouts were unclear, though he did search incessantly for a "red house" but was pursued by something that kept him from reaching his destination. Eventually, he realized the only place in the world he would be safe was at the center of “the eighteen gates” - Central Park. He seldom left, and quickly returned when he did. Sullivan had some sort of interaction with the The 94' Mountaineers during his journeys. According to the timeline on the Ackerly Green's Guide to Magiq website, Mountaineers tracked down Sullivan on March 17, 1997, and he claimed to have no memory of The Lost Collection. Seemingly afraid for his life, he disappeared. In the final days before his death, Sullivan arranged for Ishi and a few others to be prepared for Deirdre's arrival, in case she did free herself from his spellhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/05/05/knocking-back/. They waited, holding on to the specified art pieces, for the possibility of Deirdre turning up one day. Phase One When Sullivan died in July 2016, the police found a letter on him. It was addressed to Orvin explaining all about his long lost daughter. This spurred Orvin to contact Deirdre, and it was also then that he found documents that led him to the brownstone. Sullivan owned it, but hadn’t lived in for years, if ever. After his death, Sullivan's body was burned and his ashes were spread across The Ramble. Deirdre inherited her father's brownstone, as well as three gifts he had prepared for her - Through the Night, several pieces of paper that led to the discovery of Fragment One, and a pocket watchhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2016/07/26/remains/. Later it was revealed that Sullivan owned a safe deposit box in Sweden, which was broken into during Phase Twohttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/01/12/reframing/. Phase Two During the beginning of Phase Two, Sullivan's journal, The Monarch Papers Vol. 3, was obtained by The Cagliostro and sent to Lauren Ellsworth to test herhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-cagliostro/282/58. A few weeks later, in "What to Do," Deirdre Green obtained The Monarch Papers Vol. 1 from her Aunt Monica, who had kept the journal in her attic. Using hints from the two journals, recruits solved Fragment Six and Fragment Seven, ultimately leading them to the Morgan Library where the book Seven Cradle Songshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-seven-yule/341/219 which was held behind a desk in the library's scarlet roomhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-seven-yule/341/285. At the start of Fragment Eight, it was revealed that Sullivan had hidden a letter inside of Seven Cradle Songs, detailing the spell he had performed on her to keep her from pining the secret truth of magiq. In the letter, he provided the Calling the Corners spell, which could be performed a second time to undo the effects of the original spellhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eight-magiq-calling-the-corners/404/13. With the help of the Mountaineers, Deirdre performed the spell and was able to finally see the truth of the worldhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/03/22/the-monarch-papers/. Phase Three In "The Monarch Papers," it was revealed that Sullivan had followed the paths of magiq, traveling the globe to discover a series of paintings, sculptures, tapestries, and books that would lead him to the truth. Sullivan described the two paths in "In Air" as having "…at the end of both roads nothing but silence and ruin. Roads that, at one time in history, were walked by those who sought the truth. But when I walked them I found those who built them were no longer waiting at the end. And hadn’t been for quite some time. It wasn’t until years later that I found what I believe to be the truth and now I leave it safe at the end of this new road. For you." From this new path created by Sullivan, Deirdre traveled the world using clues left by the journal, each time finding a piece of art and feeling an emotion. In "Knocking Back," Deirdre noted the first entry in the journal that wasn't a clue, but simply a note to his daughter - "Don't give up." Phase Four In "M. Grey Ackerly," Meredith Grey Ackerly revealed that his death had been faked at the request of Sullivan. He had reached out to Ackerly, telling him that he believed forces were out to destroy the Greens and Ackerlys due to their connection to the Lost Collection. Sullivan set Ackerly up in a magiqally shielded apartment with special locks that could keep the outside world away if the inhabitant wished. There Ackerly waited, safe from the forces that wished to harm him, until Deirdre found him. He left Ackerly with a magiqally sealed box to give Deirdre, which contained a Chronocompass, a volume of The Monarch Papers titled "Neithernor," and a note to his daughter: Parts of the letter were used by recruits to find the start of Fragment Thirteen and utilize the Fletcher Dawson website to speak to Mountaineers in the pasthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-thirteen-sullivans-letter-the-chronocompass/1276/98. In "Here/Where We Go," Sullivan revealed that he had actually been to "the little red house" in Aisling Green's dreams. He had found it through the Neithernor, the place where he learned magiq. In addition to telling Deirdre what he knew about the Neithernor, he also directed a letter at the Mountaineers. He told them that in order to save the Book, he had The Council of the 18 Gates protect the Mountaineers rather than the Book and that they would use a connection to the past to bring the 1998 book into the present. He also told Deirdre that, in order to do this, she would need to go to Neithernor. In "Neither Here Nor There," a new journal entry unlocked which described Sullivan's obsession with finding Neithernor. After learning about Neithernor, Sullivan had sacrificed everything in his life to reach it. For years, Sullivan would travel the world, coming back from time to time to visit Deirdre and Aisling. Eventually, he came back to visit them, having been pursued by the Storm, and he told Aisling he had been to Neithernor and seen The Little Red House. He tried to get Aisling to come with him, but she told him he had been consumed by madness and she refused to come along. When she refused, Sullivan tried to carry Deirdre out of the apartment, but was stopped by Aisling. She used a magiqal artifact to wound him - destroying his mind and her body. She died a year later. Sullivan disappeared, only returning to take Deirdre to Aunt Monica after Aisling died. Determined to learn what was so important that Sullivan would sacrifice everything to find it, Deirdre returned to the brownstone in "Neither Here Nor There Part Two." She knew that Sullivan would protect the location at all costs, so he would give her hints that only she could figure out. It was then that Deirdre realized the significance of the knocks that had followed her throughout her globetrotting journey and she began knocking back inside the brownstone. When Deirdre knocked into Neithernor in "My Mother's Daughter," she arrived in the warren, which Sullivan had previously used as a home base of sorts. The trip to the warren had unlocked a new journal entry, in which Sullivan described his pursuit of Neithernor and his life fleeing the Storm. He eventually found his way to Central Park, where he found the Storm couldn't follow him. A door to Neithernor existed there, as well as a the dying Council of the 18 Gates. Together, the two grew stronger and devised a plan to open the Book of Briars and stop the Storm once and for all. Sullivan had place his hopes in Deirdre, saying he knew that she would find her way to magiq because she was her mother's daughter. He told her to explore Neithernor and to take his Walking Stick with her, which he had placed near the warren's bed. In "The Three Manners of Magiq," Deidre told Mountaineers that she had been to a new area of Neithernor using the chronocompass directions recruits had used on the Fletcher Dawson website. The new area was a giant walled grove, which Deirdre named The Grove Hall. Going to the grove unlocked a new journal entry, where Sullivan told Deirdre she would have to learn figuration magiq, the most difficult of all magiq to perform, in order to find the little red house. Deirdre returned to the grove in "The Storm - Part One" in an attempt to learn figuration, and she encountered the statues of the same animals that made up The Minnying of Ojorad poem. The statues led to a crystal door with no way to open it. Using story magiq, Deirdre was able to pass through the door. Deirdre's exploration in Neithernor had attracted the Storm, nearly trapping her in Grey's apartment in "The Storm - Part Three". She was able to escape to the Ramble and wait out the Storm in the warren, and being in the Ramble unlocked a new journal entry. "Doors Unlocked," described Sullivan's discovery of a door in Neithernor that led to the palace of doors and the risk he took rescuing the Guide to Magiq from within the building. On the way out, however, Sullivan was touched by the Storm, which took a part of him while allowing him to read parts of the Storm's thoughts. In "The Vault," Deirdre realized that she had already been the the vault as a child. She had been taken there by Sullivan through the years, and he had read books to her there. She further described some of her favorite childhood books in "The Six Books," reminiscing on how she had bonded over the books with her father. The blog post served as her first major figuration magiq and allowed her to unlock The Little Red House. The Mountaineers and Deirdre soon realized that the Little Red House was the key to saving the Book - Sullivan had prepared it to be sacrificed to the Storm in exchange for the '98 Book. After The Day of Change, Deirdre told the Mountaineers she been to the location of Ackerly Green Publishing, which unlocked a final journal entry and a message for the Mountaineers. Sullivan told the Mountaineers that the Book would be confused after traveling through time and they needed to remind it who it was. He told Deirdre to remember that she was her soul's providence and to forge her own path. Deirdre made the choice not to run Ackerly Green publishing, believing she would be living in her father's shadow if she did so, and instead turned her attention to the "next peak to summit." When Fragment Sixteen was unlocked and the Book of Briars was awakened, it told recruits to "tell the heir you found the wordhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/120." For the first time, Deirdre spoke on the forumshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/131. She told the Mountaineers that there was one last message her father had for them, involving the roman numerals on each of the phase's reward imageshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/157. Before doing so, Deirdre told recruits that she couldn't move on with her life after helping them find the final word, so she went to see Orvin Wallacehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/202. She asked him all the questions she had about her father, on how he was able to time things so perfectly and succeed on such a risky planhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/203. Orvin listened quietly as she vented her frustrationshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/206, telling her afterwards that she had too much of her father's blood in her veins and she couldn't stop when the road had endedhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/209. Suddenly, Deirdre noticed Orvin looking at a back wall bookshelfhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/211 and Deirdre cast a spell to reveal one last hidden journal from Sullivanhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/216. Sullivan had told Orvin to burn it, but he couldn't bear to, saying it was the true ending to The Monarch Papershttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/221. Sullivan never wanted her to see it, but Deirdre persisted. The final journal revealed that Sullivan didn't die in 2016http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/250. Sullivan had become powerful and the Storm realized this and wanted to use him to exchange for something equally powerful that they wanted in the late 19th centuryhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/260. In order to make sure his plan to stop the Storm worked, he decided to let the Storm take him so that he could make sure his plan would unfold personally. The journal was meant to remind Sullivan who he was, since the Storm's powers would alter his memorieshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/249. He lived in Neithernor for decades, watching the events of his life pass by, and rescuing himself from the fire, becoming his own soul's providencehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/275. Sullivan had become Neithernorian in the process, only being able to leave Neithernor for brief moments, with the door openhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/290. Shocked by the revelation that her father was living in Neithernor, she looked down at her walking stick, which Orvin told her about - it was falling about because it was made of magiq that wasn't meant for the mundane worldhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/306. This made Deirdre realize that the stick wasn't meant there, and neither was shehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/308. Deirdre told recruits that her new purpose was to find the Lost Collectionhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/317 and also return the stick to its rightful ownerhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/319. Stormswept Journal It was later revealed that parts of the pages found in Fragment Thirteen were journal entries written by a stormswept Sullivan: Sullivan's Letter to Deirdre Gallery SullivanLetter.JPG | A letter from Sullivan to his daughter References Category:Character